1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging apparatus for a motor vehicle, comprising a plurality of plug connection members to connect the charging apparatus to at least one external electrical energy source, a plurality of temperature measuring elements that are associated respectively with the plug connection members to detect a temperature of the plug connection members, and an evaluation unit that is connected electrically to the temperature measuring elements to evaluate the detected temperature of the temperature measuring elements.
The invention further relates to a motor vehicle comprising an electrical machine for providing drive power, an electrical energy store for storing electrical energy for the electrical drive machine, and a charging apparatus for charging the electrical energy store.
Finally, the invention relates to a method for detecting a temperature of a plurality of plug connection members of a charging apparatus of a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Electrically driven motor vehicles usually have charging sockets to connect the motor vehicle to external charging stations and to charge an internal electrical energy store. During a charging process, large quantities of electrical energy usually are transmitted via the charging sockets, and therefore the charging sockets can heat up during a charging process. To protect the charging sockets against excessive temperatures and temperature-related damage, the charging sockets usually have temperature sensors that detect the temperature of the charging sockets and accordingly transmit the temperature to a central control unit for controlling the charging process. The control unit may, if necessary, abort the charging process if the temperature of the charging sockets exceeds a threshold value. A charging apparatus with temperature-monitored charging sockets is known from CN 103138316 A for example.
One disadvantage of this is that each individual temperature sensor is separately electrically connected to an operational amplifier by means of two electrical lines, and therefore the outlay on cabling for the temperature sensors in the motor vehicle is high.
An object of the invention is to provide a charging apparatus for a motor vehicle, and in particular a charging apparatus with temperature measuring elements that can be connected electrically to an evaluation unit with a low level of technical outlay.